


The Coffeeshop Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin, the daydreaming romantic barista and Joaquin, the flirty regular who manages to capture Kevin from their first encounter.The title will be changed! This is just to post the work.
Relationships: Joaquin DeSantos & Kevin Keller, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Coffeeshop Fantasy

Chapter 1:

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted out from the coffee shop and Kevin smiled as he walked in. He always liked this, one of the reasons he hadn't quit his job yet. He checked in and took his place behind the counter, saying hi to his co-worker Betty, and Veronica before making sure that everything was set up for the day ahead.

At 7 sharp, the doors had opened and the steady stream of people started to come in. Kevin easily took their orders and gave the drinks. It was easy to get lost in the routine. Smile. Take their order. Give it to the others. And give it to the customer when it was done. A simple routine that worked wonders. Kevin quite liked routines. They were easy to follow and made everything organized. And so, Kevin let his mind wander as he worked, allowing it to drift to a movie he watched recently. Love Simon was the name. He often liked to think about finding someone for himself like how Simon found Bram. It wasn’t like he was desperate, it was just that, he wanted someone to be intimate with. 

He brought himself back to earth and continued his routine, first getting a frappuccino for Mr. Mantle, and then a latte for Ms. Andrews, who was back in town for a bit. At 7:30 AM, a guy with a leather jacket walked in. Kevin noticed him because of his eyes. He doubted that anyone could have missed the guy’s eyes. It was a striking blue that he would probably not forget anytime soon. 

He quickly looked away and back at Ms. Lodge who was looking at him weirdly. ‘Sorry ma’am. I will get your drink to you right away”, he says quickly. He smiles at her before turning around and passing the order to Betty. 

He turns around and sees the next customer was the guy from before. The guy was wearing a smirk as he looked at Kevin. “4 black coffees please”, he says, before smiling at Kevin. 

Kevin was silent for a moment. “Damn his eyes are really blue.”, he thinks before quickly saying, “Yes of course”, and nodding before turning around to give the order to Betty. He turned around and smiles at the guy and says, “Your drinks will be done shortly”. The guy nods and grins before moving to a table. 

When the guy’s drinks are finished, he calls the guy’s order number and the guy comes back and takes the drinks and smiles at Kevin, before winking at him and leaving.

“Wow. That was something, He thinks, standing still for a minute before going to the next customer.

During his break, he met up with Betty and Veronica to get lunch. They all walked to a nearby fast food place, bought their food and sat down. 

“Well, Kevin’s got himself an admirer.”, Veronica says, in a sing song way.

“What? No way.”, Kevin said, already turning red.

Betty chuckles. “Did you see the way he was looking at you?”.

“No? And forget about it. Anyway, what’s with you two?”, Kevin asks, eager to change the subject.

Veronica instantly saw through him, but laughed and started talking about her and Betty’s visit to New York. 

Kevin smiled and listened as they told their story about the fancy stores and the Broadway shows.

And no lunch was complete without Kevin bringing out his daily cupcakes that he bought from the cafe. He passed them around and enjoyed being with his friends and having a good time. 

The rest of the day, Kevin was thinking about that dark haired stranger. And when he went back home, it was hard to get the other man’s smirk out of his mind. 

“Oh well. I’m probably not seeing him again.”, he finally says to himself before falling asleep. 

“Well, that was a lie.”, Kevin says to himself as he sees the guy walk in again the next day. The guy in question looks at Kevin and grins when they make eye contact. Kevin smiles back at him and almost spills a customer’s drink on his hands. The guy tries to stifle a laugh, which makes Kevin chuckle sheepishly before passing the drink to the customer. 

When it was the guy’s turn to order, Kevin smiled at him, and asked him for his order. The guy gave the order, 4 black coffees, before slipping a note to him. 

Kevin took it curiously, planning to look at it later. The guy just smiled at him before going back to wait for the drinks.

After the guy left, Kevin opened the note and read it.

_Meet me during your break. At the fence near the cafe._

"Ok?", he thinks, before stuffing the note in his pocket and continuing his work, eagerly waiting for the time to pass till his break. 

When his break came, he almost ran to the fence, but managed to slow himself down and walk at a brisk pace instead. He stood there, waiting, and looking around for the other man. 

He stood there for a bit, and looked around when the guy wasn’t there. He sighs before getting his stuff and beginning to leave. 

Right as he picks up his bag, he sees the guy running up. “Oh wow. You actually came”, the guy says hiding his shock, before grinning and walking over. 

Kevin puts his stuff back down and smiles. 

"Well, I mean, you did invite me here.", He says, actually looking at the guy.

"Wow. This guy's hot.", Kevin thinks, before wondering why the guy wanted him there.

All he saw was a grin from the guy before the guy kissed him. And surprisingly, he kissed back.

And before he knew it, he and the guy were making out like their lives depended on it. 

Somehow, the guy's arm had snaked around his waist and Kevin's fingers had found the other man's hair. 

When they broke apart, they stood near each other, breathing for a bit before the guy says,"Call me Joaquin", cracking a smile. 

Kevin took Joaquin's phone and put his number in. "Call it", he says before internally smiling as Joaquin raises his eyebrows in amusement and nods before saying "I will".

Joaquin then grinned at him before, waving and turning around and walking away. 

"Holy shit", Kevin mouths before starting to go back to the store. When he goes back, he realizes that his hair was messed up from before, and so he frantically tried to tame it before he had to start work again. 

Veronica saw him come in and raised her eyebrows. "Hey Betty! Kevin got some!", causing Betty to join them and smile. 

"Who was it? C'mon tell us everything!", She says, before laughing as Kevin turns more red before muttering,"It was that guy, Joaquin.".

"So you got a name!", Veronica said, wiggling her eyebrows. Betty grinned as she listened.

"Okay. Okay, we'll leave you alone now, but you gotta tell us everything soon", Veronica says as they start their work again.

Kevin sighed in relief as they went back. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly, even if Kevin found himself thinking about Joaquin.

When he got back home, he settled down in front of the couch and decided to watch a movie. He soon found himself putting on Tangled for the 50th time this month and instantly became engrossed in the movie.

When he finished the movie, he went up to his room and checked his phone. 

"Damn. No text. Oh well. I'll see him tomorrow", he says to himself before putting down the phone and trying to fall asleep. 

Soon, he fell asleep, having found a new appreciation for his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this! And my writing will get better! It's just a bit Rusty now. 
> 
> Come scream with me on Tumblr! @thezoyafactor !


End file.
